HackWorld
by Recompense
Summary: Part 2 of the series Boktai now takes the scene instead of Recompense. The World is filled with war over castles and other territories this is a story that can go anywhere however. Other characters from .HackBeta make appearences and play major roles. Vio
1. Chapter 1

.Hack/WORLD

Prologue:

The now widely popular online game 'The World' has become a playground for all sorts of people. Society has become more and more relaxed as the new found hardware has come out allowing people to play games whenever they want. This is not a bad thing however the available access to the internet anywhere that you want is allowing people to come outside more and still play their games. This transformed those speculations of gamers. It seems people are becoming more like Cyborgs with this new era of technology it's almost as if people have computers in their heads. The views on people who play games have changed they are just like average people now.

ALTIMIT was praised for their new technology. People viewed them as genii the low price for their product made it so everyone could have a top of the line computer with them. Everything was going smoothly until children at school started to cheat on tests while they were using the computer. This was an outrage to the schools, they sent in complaints for ALTIMIT to deal with the situation but it was out of their hands and so the schools were left to deal with it.

Problems like this continued until the one of the CC corps workers Leonheart invented a program that could limit the areas that people could enter in the system though. Leonheart left a flaw in the plan so that way he himself could continue accessing during his school hours. The flaw was the game of ALTIMITs own design 'The World' However the flaw never really got out and was merely used by Leonheart himself, he was dedicated to help 'The World' and its popularity spread for some reason.

The CC corp. never spoke of how one of its top executives Mr. Koreman was fired explicitly on the spot as soon as 'The World' was released. Koreman was one of the main designers and leading producers of the game. The game however didn't seem phased at all and finished production and was released.

'The World' was widely loved do to its use of culture. Each and every area had its own separate culture and every player could interact and change the environment around them, so the game was ever evolving and ever changing. The world around the players was totally controlled by them. With no government to guide them players could create their own and they did. Different organizations formed to protect one another the organizations differed from Guards, Knights, to Thieves, and Assassins. This great difference made the game's higher levels very influential. Wars were formed and alliances made, the games wars seemed just jokes to other players but to those involved it was a changing point in the game's world.

However there were those that played the game before it was officially released, they remembered the hidden secrets to the game and used those bits of knowledge to their advantage to turn the tides of war. But whenever they entered a crystal area the older players always seemed to have a twitch for keeping an eye out all around them.

In the major battles there always seemed to be a ghost watching the field from a distance, the players that went off to investigate it had to re-log due to a sudden death. The ghost character seemed to appear on the crystal fields, he wasn't like a floating ghost though he watched holding his twin blades in hand. He just stands and watches…

The Wars continued until they arrived at the final battlefield. The battle was oddly enough between those trying to keep the order. They were warring in the forbidden castle where the dragon of legend is said to come from the well. The castle was said to contain boundless treasure and weapons strong enough to kill a 99 in a single blow.

The battles commenced the soldiers flooded the castle. Soldiers fell by the hundreds and re logged after their re-spawn time was up. But as the battle drained on the soldiers that were the furthest in began to realize that perhaps there was no weapon, but it was too late they had already entered the castles keep so there was no turning back. The floors were drenched in the blood of the fallen along with their corpses. As the soldiers battled and reached the hall of the Kings the warriors saw the Walls lined with pictures of PC's that they've never seen before, all of them wielding a binary weapon.

When the soldiers finally reached the keep they were greeted by a twin blade.

"You who enter this king's entrance shall not be allowed to pass. The weapon that I have claimed will never be held again. Find a stronger weapon elsewhere."

"Ha! Like we're going to turn around to a no name."

"I am no, no name as you so quaintly put it. I am Recompense The one who tried to end 'The World' the hall way you saw before is the weapon of my power. But I'm wasting my breath, now that they're not around I can finish you off without interference."

The battle ended with all of the soldiers suddenly dying. When they tried to go back they found that the trench separating the castle from the rest of the town had be enlarged and all their bridges had collapsed. The soldiers said to their leaders they refused to go back and so that was how the battle ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Hello

"Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Persons all reading this I'm your main character of the Story! My name in 'The World' is Boktai! My title stands for warrior of the sun. I'm already level 50 but I need to climb the ladder and find out what's in store for me in this game.

In the vast desert of Nabata…

A lone Twin Blade walks along the desert dunes. He is wearing blue pants and a yellow shirt with a blue coat jacket on top of it. His white hair is offset with the rest of the sand. He is drenched in sweat and is dragging 2 water barrels along side of him.

"Man… it's so hot I can hardly walk another step…" I said, "I didn't think this desert would be so huge." I pulled up my last canteen of water and took a small sip, "That stupid quest NPC said there would be a hidden underground cave around here somewhere but I don't see it anywhere." Suddenly the golden sand in front of me exploded and out came a Sand Crab (Level 64 Fire type). "GWAAAHHH!! What is that thing doing out here!" The Sand Crab started slashing at me with its claws. "Woah there easy does it." I began to try and dodge the Crabs attacks. The Crab landed a solid blow across my chest and sent my body skidding across the sand. "Man that really hurt." I stood back up and prepared for the next blow.

The Crab began to close in on me but then suddenly stopped. I looked around and heard in the wind a faint whistling noise. It sounded like some kinda of western shoot out whistle. "RIDE ENTANGO!!!" A horse jumped over my head and landed in front of me. "Stand back there little buckaroo we'll handle this one!" The man rode towards the crab with his lance in hand the Crab seeing the attack rushed forward as well. The two collided with a tremendous crash as I saw in the air CRITICAL HIT along with a nuch of other damage numbers fly through the air. The sand cleared and I saw two Long Arms standing there in the dust.

"Honestly do you have to do that every time…" The one on the right said.

"Of course I do it's our theme song partner!" The other said jumping off his horse. He walked over to me leading his horse by the reins. "Hello there young buck! My name is Joe and my friend over there is Clawn. We're the Cowboy Duo!" He posed jumping back on his horse smiling.

"Ugh… Why are you my friend…" Clawn said. Clawn was wearing dark brown pants with a sleeveless shirt. His armor was covering his shoulders and right arm. He seemed to be the brains of the outfit. "Why are you so far out here ugh Boktai."

"…. YOU GUYS ARE COWBOYS!!!" I screamed out laughing and dropped to the sands rolling. "That's soooo cool!"

"Hey hey there he's the only weirdo I'm just in this to save people like you." Clawn said to me.

"That's right he doesn't have the cowboy hat!" Joe said tipping his white hat to the sunset. His white cowboy outfit was laughable to say the least.

"Oh ya, I am out here searching for an underground cavern." I said back to Clawn.

"Well that's good that's what we're out here for to. Why don't we join forces for a while and see what we can do about the mini boss that will lurk inside." Clawn said, "Invite him to the party Joe."

"Alright but only if he says the Cowboy Motto." Joe said looking down at me.

"Uh… We're not actually like Brokeback Hill?" I said.

"That's right we're not those idiots making movies that deserve to be shot up. Why if I ever meet any of those fools who made that they will die a horrible, horrible death by my pistol," Joe whipped out his pistol and pretended to fire into the distance.

Clawn looked over at that moment sighing and startled he said, "Where did you get that revolver!"

"Why this little thing I made it! What did you think the holster was for?" Joe thrust the revolver back into the holster and continued, "But that's besides the point and that's not the motto but since you hit such a good subject I'll let you in."

You've been Invited to the party, A Real Cowboy and two not's

Accept Decline

I accepted the invite and looked up at the two, "So uh where exactly is this underground cave."

"Towards the setting sun! YEEEEEEHHAAAAWWW!" Joe screamed slapping his horse and jetting off.

"Ugh why does he always do that… You hop on." Clawn said to me. I jumped on the horse and he galloped off following Joe.

Mac Anu

A girl was roaming the streets asking people if they had seen a certain player. Her hair was a bluish white with her spiky bangs covering her eyes. Her long black dress made her stand out as a Wavemaster with her blue robe covering it.

"0/\9 j57 54\/ 7-47 \/0/\4\ 47 7-3 /\4 7-3 07-32 )4y!!11 5-3 \/45 47 7-3 424)3 \/7- 50/\4 )0000)!!" A heavy blade answered her question.

"Uhhh huh… ya… right." Kasami looked up into the sky in hopelessness, "I hate stupid people." She held up her hand and gated out to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.

When she appeared at the gates she looked floated up to the top of the cathedral. She sat down and let her legs dangle in the air.

"Still no information?"

"Not a bit Helba." She said back to her.

"That's alright to gather information it takes time and effort but you'll do it eventually tah tah." Kasami turned around to see Helba waving as she gated away.

Kasami's eyes purple-blue eyes glazed over as she stared out into the dusk horizon. "where are you.." She sat and stared for a while until she saw some other people gate in and walk towards the cathedral. She floated behind a pillar and watched as the two knights walked towards the gates. She gasped as she noticed the two knights staggering due to the amount of blood flowing out of their armor.

The knight clad in white armor turned towards the blue, "This is where it ends again." He unsheathed his sword and struck at the blue knight. The blue knight barely pulled out his sword in time to block as the impact sent him flying into the door. He staggered back up and screaming charged towards the white knight. Their swords clashed as the two met swords over and over again. The two seemed a perfect match for each other almost exactly the same in power.

The blue knight threw in a roundhouse kick while the white was busy dodging his attacks and landed it on his right side and sent the guard into the side walls. The knight charged forward about to strike the finishing blow when the white knight screamed, "Impact!" The white knight had his hand held out as a burst of wind exploded from his hand and sent the blue knight shattering through the cathedrals door. Kasami quickly floated to the cathedrals windows to get a better look.

The blue knight got back up in time to watch the white knight stagger to his feet as well. The blue knights plate mail was cracked and was falling to pieces and it moved. The blue knight ripped off the plate and prepared for another attack. Kasami was shocked to see a feminine body inside the blue knights armor. The white knight charged forward at her holding his sword in crusader style with it held above. The blue knight crouched down scooting one leg back holding her sword with both hands to her side, "Ocean strike." The sword transformed into a wave of water smashing into the white knight.

The impact sent the white knight through the cathedral pews crashing into a pillar. The armor was completely shattered and the man inside shrugged all of his armor off. "Your wrong. I won't let you win this fight." He dropped his sword and pulled out a katana from his inventory. "I must be the victor." He charged forward at her with lightning speed slashing at her. Her sword was too cumbersome and heavy to defend off his speed with the katana. She swung her sword at him with all her might, he blocked the attack which sent him barreling backwards.

She quickly went into her inventory and pulled out a katana as well. Kasami sighed and teleported into the cathedral, "Enough you will not fight in this place any more!" She held out her hands and lifted the two into the air.

"Man I'm so bored this ride is taking forever. " I said to Clawn.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like it get off and walk." Clawn looked back.

"No no I'm fine. Just one question." I said.

"What."

"Why in the world are we riding bareback!!"


End file.
